Secret Life book 2
by Patchwork Dr
Summary: Nico has come to Hogwarts yet again. What keeps petrifying people? Why does he feel unpleasant when he goes near the abandoned girls bathroom? What dangers lurk in the shadows of the castle? I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS! Enjoy! Patchwork dr.
1. Chapter 1

Nico sucked the last bit of blue frosting off his fingers as he walked away from Percy's apartment. He saw Percy waving from the door and he gave a small smile back. Summer was almost finished and that meant it was time to go to back to Hogwarts! He smiled when he thought of the memories of the enchanted school. He then walked into an alleyway and looked around. He smiled and shot into a shadow.

When he arrived in London, it was pouring. He was almost immediatly drenched. He scowled a little but nothing could break his good mood. He found his way into the leaky cauldron and booked himself a room. He then ventured into the streets of the famous Diagon Alley. A black umbrella was raised over his head and he grinned at all the little shops. He'd finally come back to the wizarding world. The day unfortunantly was coming to a close and he headed back to his room.

When he got there, he saw a familiar snowy white owl. He smiled when a letter was wrapped around her talons. He undid the seal on the envelope and opened the letter.

_Dear Nico,_

_How are you? I've been good. Ron and his family rescued me from my aunt and uncle. Apparently, Ron and his twin older brothers weren't supposed to use the flying car. Anyways, Mrs. Weasley is taking us to diagon Alley. We hope to meet you and Hermione there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

* * *

The next morning, Nico went downstairs. He ordered a coffee and a plate of eggs which he scarfed down with vigor. Being on a summer long quest inside an endless maze without much food makes you very hungry. He was about to drain his coffee when he saw a mane of curly brown hair. When the said girl with the hair turned she smiled.

"Nico!" She exclaimed. She gave him and hug and introduced him to her parents. They both were very curious to meet the said boy. He seemed almost completely normal in contrast to most wizards. Everyone was finally acquainted and they went down to Diagon Alley. They were looking inside a window when a monstrous shadow loomed over the wizard and witch.

"hello Hagrid." Nico said politely. Hagrid's face broke into a smile and he bear hugged both of them. Hermione gasped while Nico hardly flinched. He was used to this kind of thing with monsters and all that. When he set them down, a somewhat skinny raven-haired boy appeared next to the half giant.

"Hey guys." Harry said. They started talking about their summers. Well, Hermione and Harry's mostly. They arrived at Flourish and Blotts to meet Ron and his family. Nico was rushed through the family and near the front where the three others were standing.

"introducing... Gilderoy Lockhart!" A man with wavy blonde hair, charming blue eyes and a blinding white smile stepped from behind the curtain. He smiled waving at the crowd and glanced at the boy next to Nico.

"Harry Potter..." He gasped.

The photographer pulled Harry out of the stands and stood him next to Lockhart. He snapped a photo and Gilderoy grinned.

"what an extraordinary moment this is... Harry Potter, the boy who lived, walked into this building this morning to buy my new book, Magical Me, but what he didn't know he would be getting my ENTIRE collection for school, free of charge." Another photo was snapped and Harry stumbled over to the group again. They finally managed to get to the front of the store when Draco strutted down the stairs.

"I bet you loved that potter!" Malfoy spat. "Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a book shop without getting on the front page!" Ginny Weasley stood in front of Harry.

"Leave him alone." She nearly snarled. Draco smirked.

"look at that Potter! You got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco laughed and Mr. Weasley walked over to them.

"Okay children?" He asked. Another figure, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Draco materialized next to the said boy.

"ah the Weasleys. And... Ms. Granger... Muggle born yes?" Hermione glared but nodded.

The older Malfoy looked to Nico, "Mr. Di angelo." Nico, facing scarier things on a daily basis, rolled his eyes and Lucius moved on, "Mr. Potter... Forgive me." He moved Harry's bangs, "your scar is legendary... As is the man who did it." He looked at mr. Weasley.

"Arthur, those extra hours must be weighing you down. I do hope they pay you for them." he looked disgusted, "what a disgrace to the name of wizardry." Arthur turned red. He leaped at the man and wrestled him to the ground. Chaos erupted. Nico looked to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. He huddled them together and shot into the shadows.

Outside, they broke apart. All of them breathing hard. "Gold job mate." Ron said, patting Nico on the back. He looked the most tired. Harry understood what was happened.

"Let's go sit down." All of them went to sit down except for Hermione who grabbed all of them an ice cream cone. The warm breeze was somewhat humid and they just sat there until Mrs. Weasley stumbled out of the book shop somewhat disgruntled.

"I got them signed for you Harry dear and here are your supplies." She gave all of them the right books and smiled. "Alright, I think we can go home now. Would you like to join us Nico?" Nico smiled but shook his head.

"No thank you. I've got a room in the cauldron and everything is already packed so I'll meet you all on the platform." he shook said goodbye to everyone and headed to his room.

The next few days were rather boring but he finally shadow travelled to the barrier where he crossed and headed into an empty compartment. He saw Hermione cross and he waved her over to his compartment. "Hey, where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione looked over to the barrier.

"They're probably just crossing now." How wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, it wasn't as much of an issue last book but I really need to know who you think Nico should fall in love with. That's all and I hope you enjoy! - Patchwork dr.**

When the train started moving, Nico panicked. Harry wasn't in the compartment. Neither was Ron. Hermione looked extremely worried. Nico peered out the window as the train chugged along. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't look worried. They figured Ron and Harry had gone on without the two. They waved at Ginny and then, the train was gone. Nico stormed out of the compartment. He searched everywhere in the train. Hermione did the same.

"And you didn't see either one of them?!" Nico asked desperately. Hermione shook her head.

"I even double checked!" Hermione said while wheezing. Nico scowled. He wasn't really mad at Hermione he just wanted to make sure Ron and Harry weren't hurt or dead.

"AAAARRRGGG!" He yelled. He punched a nearby compartment door. the door slid open and when Nico looked out the window he sighed, "they're both idiots." He said this because outside the window, a flying blue car held the two screaming 12 year olds. Well, actually, Harry was dangling outside the car just barely hanging on. They managed to get Harry back in the car. They both saluted Nico and flew next to the train for the rest of the trip. They all went to carriages that seemed to pull themselves. Nico, even in his second year, was amazed with these kinds of thing. Soon, they arrived at the castle.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Nico exclaimed excitedly. When everyone had been sorted, the feast began. All kinds of british specialties appeared on golden platters. Nico dug in contently. They both looked up when Harry and Ron walked into the great hall. "Nice of you two idiots to show up! What the Hades were you thinking?" He scolded. They looked red with embarrasement.

"Well you see, t...the barrier was blocked! We couldn't get in so we had to use the car." Harry explained while Nico rolled his eyes then they widened.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You're mum is gonna kill you!" Nico said, laughing. Harry and Ron turned as white as ghosts. Hermione and Nico laughed. Soon, The four walked sleepily up to their dorms. The three boys bid Hermione goodnight and trudged up the staircase. Harry and Ron fell asleep almost immediately while Nico stayed up a bit. "Thank the fates for another summer I survived" He smiled and snuggled up in the covers.

* * *

The next morning, Nico woke up a little earlier so he headed down into the common room, still in his pj's. He looked into the flames of the hearth where he saw a woman's face.

_"__Hello Nico."_

_"Lady Hestia? What are you doing here?"_

_"Yes. I am just checking up on my favorite demigod."_

_"Oh well, gosh, um... thank you."_

_"You're welcome. Because you're my favorite I want to warn you, this is not going to be an easy year. I hope you brace yourself."_

_"Thank you Lady Hestia." _Nico looked around until he found a ripe apple. He then sacrificed it to her and the woman smiled.

_"Thank you Nico."_ The lady then disappeared. Harry walked down.

" 'morning Nico." The raven haired boy said. He shook the sleep out of his eyes and smiled.

"Goodmorning Harry." Nico replied. They talked for a little while and then headed back up the stairs to change. Soon, all both of them and Rona and Hermione were changed into their robes and headed down to their first class.

"Man! Why do we get all the interesting classes with the Slytherins?!" Nico asked disappointed. They went into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Inside, there wasn't any decoration except for a painting, moving of course, that looked a lot like Gilderoy Lockhart.

"You don't think..." A door slammed open to make Nico stop talking mid sentence. A boot popped into the classroom followed by legs, torso, arms and head. Their DADA teacher was indeed, Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Goodmorning! Headmaster Dumbledore has employed me here to teach you of the foulest things that walk this Earth. Here you will see things that will shock, disgust and even terrify you!" during his speech, which Nico, Ron and Harry mostly ignored, Lockhart pulled out a cage with a sheet on top. He tapped the cage which shook. Hermione looked almost in a a trance-like state.

"He really knows what he's doing..." Hermione murmured. Nico snickered.

"What? Do you fancy him?" She slapped him on the shoulder and Nico laughed and whispered, "You do! You do fancy him!" Hermione gave him a playful scowl and they looked up at the professor again.

"For the first creature, I ask you not to scream... It might provoke them!" He shouted and up went the sheet to reveal...

"Comish Pixies?!" Scoffed Seamus Finnigan

"Freshly caught Comish Pixies! If you think they're so funny, let's see what you make of them!" He opened the cage and outpoured the blue creatures. They didn't seem to attack anyone but just cause chaos. They toppled desks and chairs. Papers flew everywhere and some students screamed. Nico grabbed a book and started beating the Pixies.

"I think I'll leave you to pick at the rest of them..." Gilderoy said meekly. He then ran into his office and slammed the door shut. Nico groaned and kept hitting them.

"We're not going to last much longer!" Ron shouted. Hermione stood up on a desk and casted a spell. suddenly all the pixies froze where they were flying. Neville looked at them from where he was hung by his robes by the pixies.

"Why is it always me?"

The rest of the day was not nearly as eventful as their first class. A few threats from Malfoy was the only thing close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This is going to be a relatively short chapter because I'm still figuring a few things out but i didn't want to leave you guys with nothing so here you are! Enjoy!**

Harry was sitting in detention with Lockhart writing back to fanmail. Nico was at dinner finishing up his beef. He heard a small ringing sound in his ears. At first he ignored it but it was getting louder and louder. He tapped his forehead. Ron raised an eyebrow while Hermione looked worried.

"Nico? Are you feeling alright?" Nico nodded.

"My head hurts a little, I-I'm okay." He gave a shaky smile. He excused himself from dinner. He then played something like hot and cold except with the noise. He followed the ringing until it was almost deafening. He felt a wave of dread wash over him. He heard a splash and his foot was completely soaked. He smelled something that was similar to the smell of the labyrinth except it stank less.

He suddenly felt a hand grab his back and he spun around to see Harry. "Harry?" Nico asked confused.

"Did you hear that voice too Nico?" Harry asked worriedly. Nico shook his head.

"Just a deafening ringin." Nico answered, "this is where I tracked it." Harry shook his head. Nico looked at his feet. The water reflected the water so Nico could see what was on the walls.

"Oh my..." Nico said breathlessly. Harry gasped. On the wall was Argus Filch's cat hung by her tail on the wall.

"what-" Harry started. Suddenly, the school came around the corner of the corridor to get to their dorms. Everyone gasped and stopped in their tracks. Argus Filch pushed his way through the mass of kids.

"Make way! Make way! Huh-" He looked from the cat to the two boys."You killed my cat?"

Nico shook his head. "No! No!" Harry protested.

"'l'll kill ya... I'LL KILL YA!" Filch shouted.

"Argus!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "We will find the person who petrified mrs. Norris but I highly doubt it was done by two second years." Filch was nearly in tears.

"My cat, has been petrified! I want to see some punishment!" Albus nodded and announced to everyone.

"All students shall go back to their dormitories-" Everyone started to leave. "Except, you four." He pointed to Hermione, Ron, Nico and Harry. They nodded and walked with albus. Before they left, Malfoy read the words written on the wall.

"enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mud bloods!" Draco said smiling evilly at Hermione. Nico glared before he walked.

"I am happy she is not dead, but I am not sure how she was petrified."

"Ask him! He's the one who'd done it!"

"it's not true I swear!" Harry protested

"rubbish!" Filch snarled.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus." Albus assured him. Argus was silently crying.

* * *

"You're joking!" Hermione said surprised, "Malfoy? The one who's been petrifying people! Honestly Ronald..." Harry looked between them.

"Maybe he's right Hermione. Just look at his family! They all have been Purebloods and in slitherin!"

Nico shrugged, "it seems kind of far fetched."

Ron's eyes lit up, "Crabbe and Goyle are pretty thick. Maybe we could trick them..."

Hermione snorted, "Even they aren't that stupid, but, I know a way. It's going to be dangerous, and we'd be breaking about fifty school rules." Nico looked at them and they decided to go with it.

* * *

"Here it is! The poly juice potion, which allows any drinker to transform into the one which they desire, as long as they put a peice of DNA in the potion. But the problem is... It'll take a month to brew."

"A month! But Hermione, if Malfoy is the heir of Slitheren, he could attack half the school by now!" Harry explained.

"I know, but it's the only chance we've got..."

* * *

During that month, Harry had been in the hospital wing because of that moron Lockhart when he broke his arm because of a rouge bludger. Eventually, the month was over and they finished the polyjuice potion in the girls bathroom.

"so tell me, why are we doing this here, in the middle of the girls bathroom? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron asked.

Nico felt uneasy but he didn't say anything. "Moaning myrtle." Hermione said.

"who?" A ghosty girl came out of a lavatory stall. She caught eyes with Nico and smiled but frowned when Ron asked, "who's moaning myrtle?"

"I'm moaning myrtle! But who would ever talk about ugly stupid moaning myrtle?!" She then moaned sadly and flew into a toilet.

"She's a little temperamental." Hermione explained.

* * *

Later that night, Nico was laying in bed doing homework, waiting for curfew when he heard a ringing. He shivered but got up and started to follow it.

"not again! Maybe I can stop it!" He started sprinting down the corridors. He arrived there there and ran straight into Harry, "Harry?!"

"Nico?! What happened?!" Harry asked pointing at sir Nicholas and Justin Flyn fletchy.

"I don't know-"

Argus Filch appeared from the corner, "caught in the act boys! I'll have you this time!" He sprinted off. They both looked down, nothing they could do when they saw a trail of spiders.

Inside Dumbledore's office they saw a magnificent bird. It was gold and red.

"A Phoenix. It's beautiful." Nico said smiling. It looked old and so, as Nico expected, the bird bursted into flames. Dumbledore walked into the office.

"ah wonderful birds Phoenix's... They catch fire and be reborn in the ashes and their tears have healing properties... Anyways, I heard what happened and I believe you..." They talked for a little and then, the two left, getting ready for the poly juice potion.

* * *

That night, Ron, Harry and Nico snuck into the corridor where Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their pig-like faces. Ron took out his wand but Harry pushed it down, "um... It'd probably be best if I did this." Ron nodded.

Harry levitated two cupcakes with a sleeping potion inside them towards the two. They grinned at each other and took a bite. They chuckled but then frowned. Both giant children fell on their faces, "how thick couldya get?" Ron asked disgusted. They plucked the hairs and Harry, Ron and Hermione drank the potions.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ron exclaimed.

"me too!" Hermione agreed. They both rushed into the bathroom stalls and Nico and Harry heard retching noises. Harry sipped the potion and doubled over. His skin rippled and Nico looked at him in horror. When he looked at Nico, he tilted his head.

"n-Nico?" Harry asked. The son of Hades nodded.

"it worked." Ron stumbled out of the stall. He looked like Crabbe.

"bloody hell..." Ron said breathlessly.

"Hermione? What's taking so long?" Harry called from over the stall.

"I-I don't think I'm going!" Hermione exclaimed.

"why not?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. The three boys looked at each other puzzled.

"j-just..." Hermione stammered. Moaning myrtle floated out of the stall.

"Wait 'till you see! It's awful!" She giggled and floated next to Nico.

When the stall opened, Hermione had a cat's face and a bushy tail. "It wasn't human hair I took from the robes... It was cat hair. Look at my face." Hermione said sadly.

"look at your tail!" Exclaimed Ron chuckling


End file.
